


Caught in the Act

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos age play [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Luke, Daddy Kink, Daddy Michael, Muke - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, non sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: luke gets caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

♡♡♤♤◇◇◇♤♤♡

**Luke: 3 year old head space**

**Michael:daddy**

**(Muke af)**

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Luke's Pov**

"Hey luke we're gonna go clubbing wanna come with us?" Michael asks as Ashton and Calum put their shoes on. "Nah I'm good I'm actually really tired I'm probably gonna take a nap." I reply.

"Are you still jetlegged?" He asks "Cuz a few beers would wake you right up."

"Nah mate you guys go and have fun" I say. They leave out the door. I get up and go to the closet in my room.

I pull out the little pink box that contains my favorite things. I pull out my strawberry shortcake sippy cup and go fill it up with some milk. After I drink it all I go to the bathroom and change into a nappy. I waddle out in only a nappy and Ashton's large t-shirt that I stole. I quickly go lie down in the bed getting comfortable since I know the boys won't get back till the morning.

"I'm gonna take a quick power nap" I say to my self as I put in my dummy and quickly falls asleep.

**(POV CHANGE FOR A SEC I feel like I need to fill it in+I have ideas)**

**Michaels Pov**

 

We got to the club Ashton and Calum started doing shots. Doing multiple ones trying to out do the other. While I sit there swirling my beer as this was no fun without luke. It's been three hours now and cashton are making out right next to me.

It's disgusting. I just wanna go home.

"Ashton I'm gonna go home if you are going to bang calum don't come home I don't wanna hear you guys fucking all night long." I say as get up knowing Ashton was sober enough listen. I walk up to the bartender to give him money to tell him to cut them off since later tomorrow we have an interview.

I get in the car and leave to home.

*30 minute time skip*

I walking our house to see the lights turned off. "Luke must be asleep" I mutter to my self. I go to my room and grab some boxers and some TMNT pj bottoms. I head to the shower and take a quick one.

As soon I was done I walk out in my bottoms I pass Luke's room. I hear sniffling from inside. I knelt by the door to listen inside. I hear crying. I open the door enough to see inside.

I see a lump in the middle of the bed shaking. I slowly walk up to the bed and sit on the edge. I see the sobbing lump that is luke froze.

"Luke why are you crying?" I ask. I hear him whimper. "Mate seriously why are you crying?" I get no response so I reach to pull back the cover when luke tries to hide deeper into his little burrito of a blanket.

"Lukey don't make me tickle you." I warn him. All he does is try to get away from me which does nothing. I crawl over him and start to tickle him. He wiggles to try to get away.

 

**(Don't hate me but Pov change)**

 

**Luke's Pov**

I hear michael come into the room asking what's wrong. I freeze at his words. I'm about to tell him to fuck off but then I realize I'm only in Ashton's shirt and a nappy.

He warns me about how he's going to tickle me. He gets on top of me and starts to tickle me through the covers. I wiggle as much as I could to get out of his grasp. That's when I fall off the bed onto the floor. I look down and noticed that michael can see me in my nappy.

I look up to see michael staring at me. I start crying uncontrollably that I can't breathe that I start into a panic attack.

"Lukey?" Michael asks.

"Hey Lukey bear it's okay." I sit there crying. Michael comes and picks me up bridal style and sets me on my bed.

"Baby why are you crying?" He asks as he sits next to me. As soon as he sits down he pulls something out from underneath him. "Is this yours lukey?" He holds out my dummy "do you want it?"

I nod my head frantically and make gabby hands to the dummy. "Hey hey hold on let me go wash it I'll be right back." He says as he heads toward my private bathroom he comes back in with it.

"Here baby boy" he says as he sticks it in my mouth as soon as it hits my lips I latch on to it and suck on it. "Do you want want some milk?" I nod my head.

He quickly picks me up and we go toward the kitchen. He sits me next to the sink and the fridge.

"Baby do you have sippy hmmm??" Michael asks as I point towards the side of the sink where my strawberry shortcake sippy was.

" 'ippy" I lisped through the dummy. He starts filling it up with milk. He fills it up almost to the top. Then he opens the cabinet and pulls out vanilla extract and pours a teaspoon in the milk.

He puts it in the microwave. He tightens the lid and shakes it up. "Here we go" he says as he picks me up and brings me to the couch.

He puts me into his lap as he put the bottle in my mouth. I test it and see if it's good and it was. I drank it in two minutes flat. As soon as I was finished I fell asleep right away.

 

♧♧♧♧♡♧♧♧♧

 

How was that hm well I need prompts please I don't know how to write more tho so yeah See yah my baby tadpoles :D


End file.
